Morgan Daniella Bennett-Scott
by Naley8355
Summary: What if Nathan and Lucas had an older sister that they had know but didn't know they were related til their senior year of high school? Morgan Daniella Bennett-Scott didn't know who her father was until she was starting high school. The story starts when she comes back to Tree Hill after leaving for a few years. (Sorry not that good with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

I walk through Tree Hill High School early one Monday morning in the early fall.

"Hello, I am looking for Haley James."

"I am Haley James Scott." She was sitting at one of the tables in the room. She did not look up.

"Oh." I replied.

"What can I help you with?"

"Don't you recognize me Hales?" I asked her. She looked up from what she was doing.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah."

"Who is this?" She came and stood next to me when I put down the car seat on a table.

"This is my daughter" I said as I took her out of the car seat.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, do you want to hold her?"

"Yes. What is her name?" We sat down at a table.

"Molly Hope" I replied handing her to her.

"How old is she?"

"She is turning one in a week from today."

"Who is her father?"

"Christopher Keller"

"You know Chris Keller?"

"Yeah he was my boyfriend. You know him?"

"Yeah I went on tour with him last spring."

"Small world."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"Why did you move?"

"I was pregnant."

"What?"

"I got pregnant in eighth grade."

"Who was the father?"

"Dan."

"Nathan and Lucas's father?"

"Yeah and my father."

"Wait he is your father?"

"Yes."

"What?

"I know I found out the day I told my mom I was pregnant and that Dan was the father."

"When did you tell her?"

"The day before we started freshman year, I had hidden it from her till then."

"Did you have the baby?"

"Yes I did."

"Why are you back in Tree Hill?"

"My mother died."

"When?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Who are you staying with?"

"Keith"

"So you have 2 kids?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"Yeah, Kyle Lucas, Andrew James and Molly Hope"

"How old are they?"

"Kyle is 3years and 3 months and AJ is 2 years and 2 months."

"Is Dan AJ's father?"

"Yes"

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Does Keith?"

"Yes."

"We are telling Lucas and Karen tonight oh you and Nathan should come over?"

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Okay."

"So besides Keith and me does anyone else know that you are back?"

"Dan he saw me when I first got here"

"Where did you move to?"

"Charlotte."

"Did you see Lucas when he was there last spring?"

"Do but I saw Keith."

"Why didn't you see Lucas?"

"My mom's don't want him to know about the babies?"

"Oh"

"Keith knew already so that was okay."

"Okay."

"Momma I got to pee." Kyle Lucas said. I had left a two-way radio with the boys in the van.  
"Kyle I will be out in a few minutes."  
"Okay"  
"Was that your oldest?"  
"Yes that was Kyle Lucas."  
"Where is he?"  
"He is in the car."  
"Oh."

"I have to figure out what to do with the kids when I am here."  
"Yeah well you could enroll Kyle in preschool"  
"Yeah. Can you watch molly while I go get the boys?"  
"Thanks I will be right back"  
"okay"

I went out to the car and got the boys I brought them in to the bathroom near the library.

While in there I heard gun shots and people screaming. Someone had a gun in the school. We hide in the bathroom for a few seconds. We went out in to

In the hallway. Someone had been shot and was trying to get the library to hide.  
"Let me help you"  
"Okay."  
"Boys come on now?"  
"Okay, momma."  
"I helped the girl get up."

"Where are we going to go?"  
"Why don't we go to the library?"  
"Okay."  
I helped her in to the library and told the boys to stay there.  
"Guys you stay here."  
"Okay."  
"I will."

"Be right back."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to go get molly."  
"Okay."

I quietly left the library and started to make my way around the school.

Meanwhile Nathan and Lucas had come in to the school. Luke was looking for his friend Peyton. Nathan was going to the tutoring center to get Haley. They split up by the library. I had gone out the back door of the library so I got a little lost. Nathan had made it to the tutoring center while on his way he found mouth in the hallway.

Nate knocked on the door to the tutoring center. Then slid his id under the door. Haley who had been holding Molly was sitting on the floor next to the door. She picked up the ID and put Molly down then stood up and was about to open the door when everyone started yelling.

They told her that she could not know if it was really Nate. She whispered at the door the word always to which Nate replied and forever that was proof enough for her skills and Rachael to let him in. Haley opened the door and Nate and mouth walked in. Nate hugged Haley and then told everyone that they were going to get out of the school. That is when jimmy pulled out the gun and said that they were not going anywhere.  
Molly started to cry.  
"Molly." Haley said picking up the infant "You're okay." She rocked the infant slowly until she stopped crying.  
Meanwhile Lucas was in the library he had found Peyton and Kyle and Andy.  
He looked at pitons leg and saw that she was hit by a bullet. He then talked to the two boys. He realized that one of the two boys had hair like him and deep blue eyes like Nate and the other had raven hair like Nate and eyes like him.  
"What are your names?" he asked  
"My name is Kyle Lucas."  
"AJ"  
"What does AJ stand for?"  
"Andee" Kyle replied  
"Why are you here?"  
"Momma brought us."  
"What is your last name?"  
"Scott."  
"How old are you?"  
"Three."  
"Two."  
"Do you know where your mom went?"  
"To gets molee."  
"Whose Molly?"  
"Baby."  
"Okay"  
"Whose you?"  
"My name is Lucas Scott"  
Lucas looked at Peyton again she was losing a lot of blood. Back in the tutoring center mouth Haley and skills were trying to talk Jimmy down, which was just making him angrier then he was. It had been fifty minutes from the first shot when I realized that I was in the completely wrong side of the school so I started back to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the tutoring center Molly was starting to fuse. It was time for her bottle and her nap. Haley did not know this so she was trying to calm her down which only made her cry louder. Jimmy was getting more and more agitated.

"Shut her up or I will kill her." Jimmy shouted after Molly had been crying for five minutes.

"There is no reason or need for you to threaten an infant." Nathan said angrily.

"Fine then if she can't shut the kid up then I will kill you." Jimmy said looking at Haley then Nathan.

"Okay, okay I am trying." She held Molly tightly. "Nathan can you grab me the bottle out of the dipper bag?"

"Okay." Nathan replied as he grabbed the dipper bag off of the table and grabbed out a bottle when he did a small photo album fell out. "Here Haley." He handed Haley the bottle then picked up the photo album up off the floor. The album had fallen open to show two photos. One photo was of two boys and the baby girl that he now held. The other photo was of his father holding a baby boy that he did not recognize also in the picture was a teen age girl that he recognized but he could not figure out from where. He put the photo album back in the bag.

He then noticed that Jimmy was not paying attention so he pulled out his phone and texted his dad. His message read:

Dad we are in the Tutoring center.

There is only one shooter

Jimmy Edwards

After reading this text message and having Keith read it too. They decided that Keith could talk Jimmy down. So Dan helped him sneak in to the school.

Jimmy had turned around before Nathan could hide his phone again. He began to yell and said that the next person to step in to the hallway was going to die. Just then a door slammed.

"I guess that is my cue." He said as he walked out of the room. "The world will remember me as a monster."

Everyone in the tutoring center sat in silence.

Meanwhile, I had just gotten to the main library door. When I heard a male voice I got scared, so I hid in the bathroom. I heard a door open and then slam shut. I opened the bathroom door just enough to peek out. It was the library door that had slammed. I saw Lucas carrying the girl that I helped get to the library; I also saw that my two boys were right there with him.

"Stay close to me boys." I heard him say as he opened another door and walked down a hallway. I fallowed slowly behind them but kept my distance. As much as I wanted to hold my boys I knew I had to get to Molly. So I thought that if Lucas was taking the boys out of the school they would be safe.

I had ducked inside an out cove to avoid being seen. Just then the shooter came out of another out cove separating Lucas and Andy from Kyle.

"Jimmy please just let us go." Lucas pleated with him. "Peyton has lost a lot of blood and she is going to die if she does not get out of here, and besides they are just little boys.

Just then Keith came out of another out cove. He stepped in front of Lucas. I remained in my hiding place.

"The school is on lock down." Jimmy yelled.

Keith walked towards him not realizing that Kyle was behind Jimmy. Jimmy grabbed Kyle. "If you take one more step then the boy dies." Holding the gun up to Kyle's head; my heart nearly stopped when I heard the gun cocking.

"Jimmy let the boy go." Lucas begged.

"Uncle Keiff, I scare." Kyle said beginning to cry and trying to get away. The more he fought the tighter Jimmy's grip got on his arm.

I ran out of my hiding place. "Kyle, please don't fight." Squatting down so I was on his level.

"I scare, momma."

"I know baby, just try to be still."

"I try."

"Jimmy." I looked up in to his eyes. "Let Lucas, Andy, and the girl go."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know." I said standing up "Get out of here Luke. Andy stay with Uncle Lucas." Neither one of them said anything they just did as I said and left the school. "Jimmy please let Kyle go." I pleated with Jimmy after we stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"I will let him go if he leaves with Keith and you stay and talk with me for a few minutes."

"Okay deal." He let Kyle go. Kyle ran to me and I gave him a big hug. "Kyle go with Uncle Keith."

"Morgan I am not leaving you."

"Uncle Keith I will be fine."

He left the school carrying Kyle. Kyle did not want to leave me.

"Jimmy you don't have to do this. There are other ways."

"How would you know?"

"I was bullied too."

"I just wanted it all to stop."

"I know it is hard and that voice in your head telling you that things will never get better is wrong. Things will get better they always get better."

"It hurts it all hurts. I just wanted it all to stop. I did not mean to hurt anyone I just wanted them to leave me alone." Jimmy pointed the gun at himself and pulled the trigger. I ran to him and grabbed the gun and throw it down the hall. "I'm sorry. Tell my mom." Was the last thing he said as he closed his eyes and took his last breath.

It was silent until I heard the cocking of the gun I stood up and turned around and saw Dan standing there pointing the gun at me.

"Dan, don't shoot me. I have my kids please don't shot me." I said. "Dan your my father. Please don't shot me." Before she died my mother told me that she only ever told Keith that Dan was my father. "My mom should have told you, please don't shoot me."

He said nothing he did not even blink. He pulled the trigger twice. Then cleaned the gun and placed the gun back into Jimmy's hand. He left the school out the back door of the school. I managed to remain on my feet. I was more determined now more than ever to get to the tutoring center. I was shot in the right shoulder, and in my chest.

I slowly made my way to the tutoring center. I pounded on the door which had been relocked.

"Let me in please?" I managed to choke out while struggling to breathe. I fell ageist the door. "Molly."

"Nathan we have to open the door." Haley said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's Morgan she is you're… Molly's mom." She replied. Then I felt the door move but I could not. I fell in to the tutoring center when the door opened. "Morgan! Nathan you have to carry her out of here."

"What about Jimmy?"

"He is dead." I murmured. "Watch out for dad."

"Dad?" Nathan questioned.

"She means Dan. She will explain later. Let's go."

Nathan picked me up and walked out of the tutoring center. Haley carried Molly and her dipper bag. Skills was carrying Molly's car seat. Everyone else who was in the tutoring center fallowed closely behind as Nathan lead them all from the school.


	3. Chapter 3

" **I need some help." Lucas called walking out of the front entrance of the school.**

" **What happened?" a paramedic asked running over to him.**

" **She has a bullet in her right leg. She has lost a lot of blood."**

" **Okay we got her."**

 **He let go of Peyton and bent down and picked up Andy. He then walked over to his mom.**

" **Lucas!"**

" **Mom, I'm okay, Keith, Haley, and Nathan are still inside."**

" **Who is this?" Karen asked gesturing towards Andy. She put her arms out and he went to her.**

" **I A.J."**

" **Hello A.J."She held him tightly. She could tell that he was scared. "Lucas who's son is he?"**

" **Morgan's"**

" **She is back?"**

" **Yes. She is inside with Keith, Jimmy, and Kyle."**

" **Who's Kyle?"**

 **Just then Keith came out carrying a crying Kyle. They could hear Kyle say "Momma, I wants my Momma, Lets me go." Keith walked over to Lucas and Karen.**

" **Mom this is Kyle." Lucas said taking Kyle from Keith.**

" **Unce Kif, where momma?" A.J asked.**

" **Inside."**

" **Uncle Keith?" Karen asked.**

" **Morgan and I will explain later."**

 **They heard a gunshot then a brief pause and then two more shots. Everyone who was outside of the school stood in complete silence. The silence remained until Nathan emerged from the school carrying me, followed by the rest of the students who were in the tutoring center.**

" **Help!" Nathan screamed.**

 **Paramedics ran to him and they put me on a stretcher. They loaded me in to an ambulance. Keith went with me.**

 **Haley and Nathan went over to Karen, Lucas and the boys. Nathan had gotten the car seat from Skills.**

" **Molee." Kyle cried seeing his baby sister.**

" **Haley, Nate, are you two okay?" Karen asked.**

" **Yeah were fine." Nathan replied.**

" **We should head over to the hospital." Haley said.**

" **Unce Locus my arm hurts." Kyle said.**

" **Let me see it." Karen said pulling up his shirt sleeve. "What happened?"**

" **Jimmy grabbed him by the arm in the hallway. He fought him."**

" **Ouch." Kyle cried when Karen moved his arm.**

" **We should get this checked out."Karen said.**

" **Let's head over to the hospital." Nathan said.**

" **Kyle where is your mom's car?" Haley asked.**

 **Kyle pointed to a silver Dodge Durango. They walked over to the car. Haley put Molly in to her car seat then put in the base in the car. Karen put Andy in to his car seat and buckled him. Lucas climbed in to the passenger seat and kept Kyle on his lap. Haley drove the car. Nathan and Karen went in Nathans car.**

 **Meanwhile in the ambulance I had regained consciousness. I looked around and saw Keith. I pulled the mask of my face. "Uncle Keith, Jimmy did not shot me."**

" **Who did?"**

" **Dad."**

 **The paramedic put the mask back on my face and told me not to talk. That was the last thing I remembered.**

 **At the hospital I was rushed right in to surgery. Keith was sent to wait in the surgical waiting room. When Karen, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Kyle, Andy, and Molly got there, Lucas decided that he would stay with Kyle in the ER. Everyone went to find out where I was. Karen and Haley went over to the nurses' station.**

" **Hello we are looking for Morgan Bennett-Scott."**

" **I have no record of her in our computer, when was she brought in?"**

" **Just a few minutes ago. She was shot."**

" **Well she is not in the computer."**

" **What does that mean?"**

" **She either went straight to the morgue or has not been identified yet."**

" **She can't be dead."**

" **Maybe."**

" **Can you please check again?"**

" **Sure. M-o-r-g-h-a-n B-e-n-n-e-t-t S-c-o-t-t"**

" **Wait there is no h."**

" **Okay that might be why."**

" **Okay."**

" **She is in surgery. If you are family then you can go to the end of the hall turn left and take elevator C up to the third floor turn right then at the end of the hall turn left the surgical waiting room will be there on your right."**

" **Thank you."**

 **They left the nurses' station got Nathan, Molly, and Andy; then fallowed the nurses directions to the waiting room. Keith was sitting in the waiting room when the five of them got there.**

" **Keith, how is Morgan?" Haley asked.**

" **She is in surgery." He replied.**

" **How bad is it?" Karen questioned.**

" **I don't know."**

 **They all sat down in the corner. Haley kept Molly on her lap. Andy climbed up on Keith's lap and gave him a big hug.**

" **Where are Lucas and Kyle?" Keith asked.**

" **They are in the ER." Nathan replied when Haley and Karen didn't.**

" **What happened?"**

" **We think Kyle's arm is broken."**

" **You think Jimmy broke his arm?"**

" **Yeah, so Lucas decided to stay with him."**

" **I should go down there then."**

" **Okay."**

 **Keith left the waiting room after handing Andy to Karen. He headed to the ER. Meanwhile back in the ER, a doctor was looking at Kyle.**

" **Hello, I am Dr. Martin. What's your name?"**

" **Kyle."**

" **How old are you Kyle?"**

" **Three."**

" **Who are you?" he asked looking at Lucas.**

" **I am his Uncle."**

" **Where are his parents?"**

" **His Mom was shot, she is here somewhere."**

" **What about his dad?"**

" **I don't know."**

" **Kyle where is your dad?"**

" **I don'ts gots one. I just gots my momma and Unce Kief."**

" **Okay who is Keith?" Dr. Martin asked Lucas.**

" **I am." Keith said coming in to the room that they were in.**

 **The doctor ordered an x-ray of his arm. When it was done and the doctor reviewed it; it was determined that Kyle had a hair line fracture on both his Ulna and Radius.**

" **Okay, based on the x-ray Kyle's arm is definitely broken and he will need to have cast for the next six to eight weeks." Dr. Martin said coming back into the room. He wrapped his arm in the cast and gave Keith a list of directions, then discharged Kyle. The three of them headed up to the surgical waiting room. It had been almost two hours since Keith had left.**

 **They sat with the others. They talked for a few minutes before returning to silence again for another two hours or so. Nathan was about to go get everyone coffee when a doctor came in.**

" **The Scott family." A doctor asked coming in to the surgical waiting room. Haley, Nathan, Keith, Karen, Lucas, and Kyle all stood up. Haley was holding Molly who was just starting to fall asleep. Karen was holding Andy.**

" **Yes."Keith replied.**

" **Morgan is out of Surgery. One bullet got lodged in her shoulder. The other broke two of her ribs grazed her heart and settled in her left lung."**

" **Can we see her?"Lucas asked.**

" **Yes you can but first you should know that we don't know if the baby will make it or not?"**

" **What baby?" Haley asked**

" **She is about three months pregnant."**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="line-height: 150%;"strongspan style="font-size: 13pt;"Sorry for taking forever to post this been insanely busy with school but break is starting going to try to post a chapter every week maybe some weeks two./span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"strongspan style="font-size: 13pt;"_/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"The doctor had a nurse show them to my room. When they came in I was just coming out from the anesthesia./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Morgan?" Haley said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Mmm…"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Hey, Morgan." Keith said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Hey, Uncle Keith."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"I slowly put the bed up. So I was sitting almost all the way up. Kyle climbed on the bed quickly and started to crawl up next to me. Karen reached to stop him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""No Kyle."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Karen it is fine."I said. My voice was raspy and dry. "Kyle come here baby." He climbed up next to me on my left side. Andy started to fuse and squirm in Lucas' arms. "Lucas put him down on the bed."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Okay." He replied./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"He put him down by the foot of the bed. Andy crawled up on my right side and put his head on my leg. Haley then walked over and put Molly on my lap. Keith handed me a cup of water and then sat down in the chair next to my bed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Kyle what happened to your arm?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Jimmy broke it when he was holding him." Karen answered./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Let's cut to the chase Morgan. Why did you call me Uncle Lucas in the school?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"I did not answer him; I did not know how to answer the question without upsetting everyone in the room. I sat there in complete silence everyone was staring at me. I look down at Molly and realize that she was sleeping./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""She is your sister, Lucas." Haley said when I did not answer./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""How?" Nathan asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""We have the same father obviously."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""What?" Karen Asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Dan cheated on you with my mom, she got pregnant, and Dan told her that he wanted to do with her or the baby, she decided to keep me. I did not find out that he was my father until I told my mom that I was six months pregnant with Kyle." I paused for a second and I was going to continue when Nathan began to talk./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""So I am an uncle." He said as he grabbed Andy who was about to fall off of the bed. He held him in his arms. Andy put his head down on Nathans shoulder and drifted off to sleep. "That would explain the picture."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""What picture?" I asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""The one that fell out of the diaper bag, the one of Dan holding holding a baby boy and you, you were holding something but the picture got cut off."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Who is the father?" Karen asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Great I thought to myself another question I do not want to answer, How am I going to tell my brothers that our father is the father of two of my children, I hope they don't hate me for what I am about to tell them, but we are family so I hope they will understand. So I swallow my fears and begin to tell them everything. "Kyle Lucas and Andrew James have the same father." I paused afraid of how they would react to what I said next. How do you tell your brothers that your father is a rapist, and tried to kill you?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"I looked down at Kyle who was still awake. I could see the tears in his eyes; he knew it was hard for me to talk about his father. He had asked me about him when we went to see Chris, because he knew that he was Molly daddy. He had asked me that day why he did not have a daddy. I told him that some children don't have one. I told him that I knew who he was and that when he and Andy were older I would tell them about him if they wanted to know. He could tell that I was on the verge of tears. He gets up on his knees./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Don't cry momma." Kyle whisperers./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Okay baby I will try."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Who is it?" Nathan asked firmly./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Dan." Keith and Haley said at the same time./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""What?" Lucas asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""When I was 13 he raped me several times. I got pregnant in January. Kyle was born on September 17th. When Kyle was four months old Dan found us in Charlotte and threatened to take them, from me unless I slept with him again. I had Andy nine months later on Halloween."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Them?" Haley asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Him, I definitely said him."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Who is Molly's father?" Nathan asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Her father is…" I looked at Haley who was standing behind everyone else at this point. She was shaking her head no. "… he is just a friend of mine from Charlotte."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Okay."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""What about the baby?" "Haley asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""What baby?" I asked. They could sense the confusion in my voice. Everyone looks at me with concerned faces./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""You don't know?" Karen asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Know what? Tell me what is going please."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Morgan you are pregnant." Keith said/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""No… I can't be pregnant; I can't have another baby right now, no."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""You are almost four months along." Haley said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Is the baby okay?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""We don't know yet." Karen said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"I put my hand on my stomach as tears filled my eyes. I was scared more now than when I was looking at Dan pointing a gun at me. I did not care what he did to me as long as he never hurt any of my children. My children mean the world to me./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""Who is the father?" Nathan asked. Causing my mind to come back from where it was wondering. Saving me from freaking out and fully start to breakdown and cry./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;""This baby and Molly have the same father." Morgan still would not tell who it was there were a few people who knew the truth, Haley, Keith, and Morgan her self, not even Chris knew that he was a father./span/p  
p style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Just then the nurse came in and said that visiting hours were over and that everyone had to go. Keith stayed with me for the night. Nathan and Haley took the children back to Keith house. Karen and Lucas went to Karen's and picked up dinner for everyone. Shortly after everyone left I feel asleep./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

I sleep for a little while. When I woke up and Keith was asleep in the chair near my bed. I just lay there in the silence and find myself thinking about the last few years.

Four Years and Six Months Earlier

It was a hot summer night as I sat alone at the river court. It is nearly two in the morning, and I had been out there all night, but I just sits there not moving just thinking. Even though I knew that my mother (Hannah) was probably worried out of her mind. I could not bring myself to go home yet. I did not know how to tell my mom about my pregnancy. I mean I was only 14; I should not be having been having a child. Mom had me when she was 17 and didn't want me to go through what she had gone through. She made it clear to me that I was not to have a child in High School. Well I am not in high school. I was going to be soon though; the first day of freshman year was tomorrow. I had just known that my mom was going to be really disappointed in me. Even if I told her about the rape. She would still not be really disappointed in me, more so for not telling her when I found out that I was pregnant.

Around two thirty, I hear a car approaching the river court. I look up and realize that it is Keith's truck. I quickly grab the over sized sweater that I wore to hide my growing belly whenever anyone was around me. He was out of the car and stood in front of me, he saw my belly before I got the sweater all the way on. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he shocked.

"Keith don't tell my mom." I say looking at him.

"I am not going to tell her Morgan, but you are going to." Keith says as we walk to the car. He opens the passenger side door and ushers for me to get in.

I get in the car and look down at my belly which was noticeable when I sat down even in the sweater. I had avoided sitting near my mom unless I was behind something. I avoided my friends. I was embarrassed. I place my hand on my belly as Keith drives. As we pull in the drive way of my house I look down again. I take a deep breath and get out of the car.

I slowly walk up the pathway to the front door of the house. I knew my mom would be waiting on the other side. I go in, and Keith follows me in. My mom was not standing there. I make my way towards the stairs to go up to my room, wanting to avoid the situation all together.

I was starting to walk up the stairs, when Keith called out. "Hannah, I found her."

My mom comes in to the hall way. I freeze on the steps. "Morgan, where have you been?"

I don't turn to face her. "Out."

"It is almost three in the morning."

"Mom I am tired I am going to go to bed."

"We are going to talk first."

"Can we just talk in the morning please?"

"No, we are going to talk now. Come down here."

"Please mom not now."

"Morgan Danielle Bennett get down here now."

(I know that must confuse you but my birth name is Morgan Danielle Bennett-Scott. I was never told of the Scott part. Well at least not yet any way.)

"Mom." I turn and face her. "Please don't hate me."

"Oh my God. You're pregnant." There was a clear inclination of shock was present in her voice.  
I nod as my eyes fill up with tears. "I'm sorry."

"How the hell did this happen?"

"I was raped."

"Come sit down." I walk over to the couch and sit down; I rest my hand on my belly. "Did you see who it was?" I nod because I was to scared to even say his name. "Who was it?"

"It was D…Dan."

"Dan?"

"Dan Scott."

My mom looked like she was about to explode when I said his name. Her face turned bright red and I could tell that she was really upset. She took a minute to calm down, then looked at me and said, "Morgan, there are some things that you need to know."

I look at her, "What's going on mom?"

"You know how I always told you that I did not know who your father was?"

"Yeah, you told me that you got drunk at a party and had sex with some guy, and didn't remember who."

"That's not true; I know who your dad is."

"Who is it?"

"The man who fathered your baby."

I looked down at my belly. I thought about the baby that I was carrying, that had been growing inside of me for the last eight months. I think about how much I had fall in love with it, how much I wanted to hold it in my arms. I found myself wishing that my mom wouldn't make me give it up. This baby was mine and nothing was going to change that. Even if it was going to be both my son or daughter, and my sister or brother. The thought that my father had raped me, made me feel really nauseous. I get up and run (well actually I wobbled) to the bathroom thinking that I was going to be sick. I locked the door and sat on the floor. From inside the bathroom I could hear my mom and Keith talking.

"Hannah you need to get her out of Tree Hill."

"Where am I supposed to go Keith?"

"Go to Charlotte."

"I can't afford to move right now."

"Look Hannah I can give you some money to put for rent on a house for a few months and you can put this one up for sale. But you need to get Morgan out of here. If Dan finds out that she is having his child he will come after her. You need to protect your daughter, she needs you."

"Your right, I can't let Dan hurt her again, but I can't take money from you."

"She is my niece; it is my job to protect her too."

"Okay"

That night Keith helped us pack everything that was essential for us to leave first thing in the morning, he got a Uhaul truck as soon as the rental office opened. He loaded most of the stuff on to the truck alone and my mom helped him with some. Neither one of them would let me help them. In a few hours we were all packed up. We drove to Charlotte and found a hotel for the night.


End file.
